What A Bizarre Thing To Do
by 3rooke
Summary: Rukia is still confused about some things in this new world. She's almost mastered the juice pack, but where will her next challenge take her?  IchiRuki


**What A Bizarre Thing To Do**

''Ichigo?''

''...''

''Ichigo...?''

''...''

''Oi, Ichigo!''

''...''

She puffed up her cheeks and tilted her head slightly, she hated being ignored. It was just lucky she was highly experienced in this area, and knew exactly how to grab his attention.

''Oh, Ichigo...''

That sing-song voice was enough to snap him away from his work. As his spun his head around he heard the familiar sound of scrunching fabric, and before he could even register what was about to happen he was knocked out of his seat by a flying, white bag of fluff. She smiled in amusement and crossed her leg over in triumph. He put his hand on his face and groaned, reaching up to his desk so he could provide himself with some sort of support as he attempted to get up. If it was anyone else that had the ability to knock him of his ass with his own pillow, he would surly make them suffer... But she just had this intimidating way, this style, that the way she did it kind of made him smile on the inside. Of course, he would never let her know that - imagine what that would lead her to do? She would get the impression that she could throw him, Ichigo Kurosaki, around like a rag doll! - But sometimes he wondered that maybe she knew. Maybe she could see through his stone face to the truth. She just had that power, and he thought that is why their bond was so strong – because she seemed to be the only one who didn't fall for his act.

''What the _hell_ is your problem?'' he snapped, his voice cracked slightly in the process.

''I called you five times!'' She snapped back, she crossed her arms in a way that said _hmph._

''Three.'' he corrected.

''So you were listening?''

''Rukia, just because I don't respond, doesn't always mean you aren't being loud enough.''

''So you were just ignoring me?'' Well, he was, but he decided it best if the argument ended here. It was obviously going to go on like this until one of them gave up out of exhaustion.

''Just, what's the problem, Rukia?'' he said, sitting back in his seat and continuing on with his work.

''What... Is a kiss?''

There was no need to start throwing pillows again, as Ichigo's attention snapped like a rubber band.

He looked at her, ''What makes you bring that up?''

''I was with Orihime, Tatsuki and some other girls. They brought up the subject of _boys_ and _love, _and they asked me who my first kiss was.'' she said it in a way, as if she really thought the topic of romance was immature and pointless, but the sent of curiosity lingered in her voice.

''Well,'' he began. ''I don't know if I'm the best person to ask... I've never kissed anyone before, so I can't explain it very well.'' He looked back down to his open books and positioned the pencil in his hand, as if telling her the conversation was over. He prayed he was off the hook...

''But, you still know what such a thing is...? Just tell me. You've never smoked a day in your life, but when I asked what those sticks were that people put to their mouths, you told me what was going on.''

''Yeah, but...'' Damn, he really didn't see a way out of this one. She made a really good point... _Smart bitch._

''You really have no idea?'' he asked her, facing her now.

She shook her head, her eyes wide and hungry for an explanation..

''Well, a kiss is when someone places their lips on someone else. Usually, when people say they kissed someone, they mean they touched each others lips with their own.'' That was the best he could explain it. He could hardly imagine what she must have been thinking, because when it was said out loud, even he thought it was one of the strangest things he'd ever heard.

''Bizarre.'' She paused. ''...why?''

Now, that question made him think. Even he didn't quite understand what possessed people to do that. It wasn't like he had anything against it, but, he had to admit that 'bizarre' was the best was to describe it.

''Because... I feels good, I guess.'' He put his pen back to paper and his head back into workspace. This conversation, for some reason, was too awkward to have with her. Surly, if he ignored her, she'd go find something else to do...

''...Can we try it?''

Now how could he ignore that?

He shot his head up, and for the first time, Rukia saw him turn bright red.

''Well, Rukia... Normally, people kiss to show some that they love them. Sometimes mothers kiss their child on the cheek to show their motherly love, and other times people kiss their partners to show their love towards that person. It's a sign of affection.''

Rukia blushed a little, after fully understanding _why _people kiss.

''Oh.'' was all she said. ''It wouldn't mean anything, I just wanna know what it feels like...'' If he were being totally honest, he really wanted to know what it felt like too. But he was afraid.

''Well...'' he paused for a really long time, but Rukia didn't seem to notice. ''It's... Complicated...'' he said, standing up and moving behind his chair. He didn't look at her. ''There are different ways of kissing, and...'' he continued to slowly move over to her.

He sat next to her, and looked her right in the eye. Every cell in his body was screaming _'what are you doing, you bloody fool?' _But that didn't stop him.

He cautiously moved a little closer to her, still looking into her eyes.

''You... Move in... Close...'' he stuttered.

She moved closer, and he honestly thought he was going to pass out.

''Like this?'' she whispered. He nodded.

She was so innocent. She really had no idea what was going on. She just couldn't understand how sentimental this moment was - to him, anyway.

He moved in that tiny bit more, placing his hand on her leg, and closing the gap between them.

Rukia was in a sense of shock. At first, she thought of how weird this action was... But, now she couldn't think of being anywhere else. She couldn't think at all for that matter. But as swiftly he pulled her into that trance, he swiftly pulled her out of it. It was only a peck, but it filled her with more warmth and mystery them she had before. It felt like a sharp gust of cold air on a summer's day - although sudden, it was relaxing.

Ichigo tried to read her expression. His eyes were darting around her pools of emotion, like he was looking for something that was lost.

''That's it?'' she said with a curious smile, before leaning in again.

No one pulled back this time; and although Ichigo knew what they were doing, both were still learning as they went. The more passionate the kiss got, the more Ichigo panicked. There was a solid lump in his throat, but he couldn't swallow it at this very moment. He had no idea if what he was doing was right, but so far he knew she had perfected it; because she was literally driving him crazy. Sometimes he would accidentally let out a small hum in pleasure, but he held back the groans and moans - after all, this kiss was suppose to mean nothing.

Rukia, too, was curious to know if she was having the same affect on him as he had on her. She was afraid, as it seemed like he was experienced, but she followed his lead and soon she didn't even have to think about what she was doing. It all just seemed to come together.

He slid his hand up from her leg, up the bare skin of her shoulder to her neck. He lingered there for a while, distracting himself when she moaned a little in response, and moved it behind. He weaved his fingers through her thick, silk hair, being careful not to tug anywhere by accident.

Following his lead, she decided to shift her hands around too, moving them over his shoulders and resting them behind. She felt him run his tongue over her bottom lip, which shocked her as she didn't know this was part of the deal. But she didn't flinch in disgust, as he was afraid she might, but instead went in search of that same spike of pleasure that he had created.

The kiss was becoming more and more intimate as time went. Rukia didn't even feel herself begin to fall back, it was only when she felt the soft mesh of Ichigo's bed against her back that she realised how serious this was getting. Her throat began to close up, and she felt a strange spark of excitement shiver down her body, right to her toes. She pulled him closer, and her body twitched slightly when she felt a lump grind against her leg. He quickly jumped back, but not far, when he realised what he was doing.

"Sorry," he whispered, looking down at her guiltily as if he had swore at her or something.

There was a small pause, and she smiled softly at him; letting him know she was comfortable. She relaxed a little, and her position reminded him of a soft dog waiting for him to rub her belly as she lounge over his sheets. He let himself forget how that kiss was to mean absolutely nothing, and answered the pleading look in her eye as he leaned back down, sinking into her and taking a long deep breath as if he was about to disappear under water. The lump in his throat was long gone, and he let himself fall uncontentious once again as his lips brushed hers. He couldn't believe where he was right now, and who he was with. He knew he loved her, but he tried not to think about it. Until now. Feelings that he never thought he had flooded out of him and moved his body for him.

He had to say it to himself.

_I love her._

"Hey Ichigo, I've washed your cloths, and Dad told me he wanted me to bring them up here-" She paused.

Ichigo shot back.

Rukia tensed up.

It was Yuzu.

She stayed still and quiet, as if she was the witness of a brutal murder. Her body slowly leaned closer to the door, and before Ichigo even had the chance, Yuzu bolted out the door and shot down the staircase like a rabbit being chanced by a hound.

"Ohh... This can't be good..." Ichigo groaned. He still hadn't moved, and his face still bared the same mortified expression that awoke when Yuzu let herself in.

This was going to be one hell of a story for dad...

**3rooke.**


End file.
